Sirens of the Sand
by GrimGrave
Summary: The Hero is brough to the west in hope of finding clues to where he should go. Little does Link know that the Gerudo may be hostile to outsiders, but show them a little skill in stealth and they will be swooned. LinkxAveil/Gerudo, NOT Nabooru. Theres just no Aveil or Gerudo in the selection box. Rated M for lemon chapter of adult nature.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and its characters belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and NOT GrimGrave. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction._

**Sirens of the Sand**

Epona whinnied as she rode down the hills of the vast field. The bright sun sat on top the peak of the sky as Link rode on to the west, grinning the whole way. Even if his fairy companion did cause him some unnecessary headache, she could be useful with information at times, even if they were sometimes arriving late. But he couldn't complain at the moment. Red rocks of the west, it was the closest thing to a clue that Link had for his next destination at the moment after all.

As the red rocks of the desert came into his view, Link tugged on Epona's reins to prompt her to a halt. Now that he got a proper look at it, the plateau surely as an indication to the desert. Though, having not been around here or paying much attention to this part of Hyrule, Link had completely forgotten the somewhat clear sign of the desert land; his earlier adventures had not brought him to these parts of the western area of Hyrule.

"Well, don't I feel foolish now…" Link muttered bitterly. Before he could prompt Epona to continue, Navi flew out of his cap, circling above him yet again with her annoying chime.

"I don't blame you." Navi suddenly said, her light voice being as stern as ever. "If you would just listen to me a little more often, you would have known to seek out these parts a lot sooner."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes alright, Navi, I get it. But we're on the right path now at least-"

"After having wasted time sulking in Kakariko Village." The fairy added in her interruption, prompting the blonde to shoot an irritated glare in her direction as she flied overhead. He decided against to speak up to her; she could be even more annoying when she fell into a bad mood and that was something Link really didn't need, or wanted, to deal with right now.

Having decided that, Link instead took a good look around the massive stone pillars that reached for the sky, the red earth that seemed to be devoid of any rich, green life that otherwise flourished in Hyrule. A single, narrow road led into the small and open valley, divided only by the deep chasm of a river down below, and a single wooden bridge.

Not a single form of life around otherwise. Except for the bridge, the signs of a civilisation were scarce, with the exception of the large tent on the other side. And someone was standing outside of it!

Someone had to know something about something, so Link prompted Epona to gently trot her way across the bridge till he could see who the man was; it turned out to be another familiar face that Link remembered from his childhood.

Mutoh, the carpenter. The bulky, burly man who was supposed to rebuild Kakariko Village into a city seven years ago, but had only managed to build one new building. That building was the Shooting Gallery now.

Mutoh immediately admitted Link's presence, though he didn't make any indication of remembering Link from those seven years ago. "Oh! Hey, you! Over here lad!"

Epona walked over to the man, allowing Link to meet the carpenter face-to-face. Link nodded. "Yes?"

"What is a lad like you doing all the way over here? It's dangerous in these parts!" The burly man nearly shouted. He crossed his arms, nudging his head towards the large pathway further up ahead. "The Gerudo Fortress is just beyond that path. You should turn back while you still can, boy."

Link eyed Mutoh puzzlingly. "Why should I turn back? Furthermore, why are _you_ here then? Looks like you have a camp set up already."

"Yes, well…" Mutoh rubbed his wide neck. "You see, me and my workers decided to repair the bridge that the Gerudo destroyed… probably to ward of outsiders. But as soon as we did that, the boys said that they had enough."

He let out a scoffing laughter. "Then the boys began spewing out nonsense about wanting to join the Gerudo. To become thieves! Hah! How they thought they could join an all-female society is beyond my understanding!"

"All-female…" Link muttered to himself. How could the Gerudo society consist of only women? He filed that question away for later.

"So why are you still here then?"

Mutoh eyed him up and down, eventually sighing. "Well… They may be fools… But they're like my sons you know. I know they most likely have been captured or… worse. But I can't just leave them behind. Though I can't just go there myself either…"

"You know," Link replied, showing a friendly grin towards the middle-aged carpenter. "I have to get to the fortress regardless… I could keep an eye out for your workers and bring them back."

Mutoh's eyes lit up like a child who had been given sweets. With another boisterous laughter, he replied. "Really?! You do that for me lad?! Goddesses bless you boy! Hey, be sure to give them a good bashing on the noggin while you're at it!"

"I'll… try to keep that in mind." The young hero said with a chuckle before riding off. Now he had to find and rescue the carpenters as well, which made the young hylian think. Finding out more about the "Goddess of the Sand" would probably be trickier than he had thought at first. Not only because the Gerudo were Ganondorf's people, but because it was now clear that they didn't enjoy outsiders in their lands.

And from the sound of it, not men either for whatever reasons.

**::::::::**

It hadn't been long till Link had decided to leave Epona behind. Upon seeing what he guessed to be the Gerudo symbol hanging on a rope over the path, Link decided to continue on foot. After all, he was most likely in "enemy" territory; he had to be cautious.

As silent as a cat, he followed the path until he noticed a staircase made of stone leading to an upper level of the new valley. Carefully, he walked up to the top while crouching, not wanting to gain any attention. As he reached the top of the stairs, he began to look around.

The fortress was surely living up to its name-sake. Wide and mighty, the expanding structure appeared to have many entrance-ways. And the place was filled with what Link guessed to be guards, walking on the higher levels of the fortress and on the ground. Many more was probably residing on the inside as well. The scorching sun was mercilessly showering Link with its heat, and the few winds that managed to blow whirled up sand on his face as he kept crouching. This land seemed to be constantly baked in a heat wave befitting the desert, and unlike the Gerudo, it affected Link something severely.

Though that was the last thing on Link's mind. He let out a silent gasp as he noticed the closest guard just a few metres away. She was adorned with purple attire consisting of a facemask that covered the mouth and chin, a sleeveless top that didn't even cover the shoulders, and baggy, but thin pants and lastly sandals. Surely, with a naginata in her hands, she was definitely a guard and/or warrior on lookout, but she was nevertheless very enchanting to look at. The gorgeous, flame-red hair, the golden eyes and the whole mysticism i.e. the Gerudo was highly enticing to simply look at. It was as if he was trapped in a dream in which he was unable to look away.

"Hey! Link!" Navi's annoying voice snapped the young Hero out of his trance. "We need to find a way to sneak inside! Maybe we can find out something regarding that _Goddess-of-the-Sand_ that Sheik mentioned? Besides, didn't you promise to rescue those carpenters?"

Link shot Navi a glare. She was obviously right, but again she managed to get under his skin, to provoke him with her usual interruption. With a simple nod, Link averted his eyes back on the Gerudo guard before backing down the stairs. He could easily sneak inside the entryway to far left of the fortress when the guards weren't looking.

**:::::::**

Link wiped his brow with an audible sigh. After having stealthily approached and navigated the confusing maze of a fortress, he had finally found and rescued the four missing carpenters. Each one had been guarded in a separate cell by a Gerudo Thief, a superior member of the tribe that held the keys to the carpenters' cells. Wielding dual scimitars, these female warriors had been close to defeating Link numerous times with their quick and sweeping strikes had he not been just as dodgy when it came to keen reflexes.

With another intake of breath, Link proceeded to open the cell door that kept Shiro the carpenter imprisoned. Next, the carpenter went on the same spiel as his fellow workers of how grateful they were, but this guy was an exception.

"I heard the Gerudo women talk about how you needed an _eye that sees the truth_ in order to cross the desert and reach the Colossus. I don't know what that means or what's over there in the desert but maybe that information will be useful to you! Bye!"

And so he jogged off like an oafish moron, in Link's opinion, out of the fortress. How he or his fellow workers didn't get captured again was beyond Link's understanding, but at least he had kept his promise to Mutoh. Unfortunately it was also all he had accomplished. Even with Shiro's piece of information, Link still knew next to nothing about the Sage in the Goddess of the Sand that Sheik had mentioned.

He scratched his chin in silent contemplation. He had managed to sneak around the fortress, stealthily make his way around guards or stunning them, even besting four skilled thieves in single combat. And yet he had only been given a small piece of information that seemed to be a small piece of a large puzzle. Navi flew out of his cap, circling around with her usual chime but Link ignored it for now.

_´The desert… It seems to hold significance amongst the Gerudo… Obviously this Goddess of the Sand must reside somewhere where it holds connections to the Gerudo. Could it be that I have to cross the desert itself? I do have the Lens of Truth… But the one path available is sealed off by that gate of theirs.´ _

"H-Hey! Link! LINK! Watch out!" Navi screamed, flying around in front of the hylian's face.

"Navi, please be quiet! I'm-" Link began, annoyed at his fairy companion till he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. The impact sent hurling forward on the floor, the pain still pulsating across his head as everything slowly turned to blackness.

"_Hah! I knew you would eventually drop your guard!"_

**::::::**

"Oh, looks like he's coming around." A female voice said.

"Finally. Been waiting forever…" Another voice said. Link could hear different voices talk over each other as he slowly regained consciousness. His head was still pulsating pain from its back, and his sight had a hard time adjusting to normal.

Link opened his mouth to speak, finding that his voice was dry. "Where… Where am I…?"

The sound of various forms of laughter was heard all around him. Now that his eyesight returned, he could see that he was in a similar room like the one the carpenter had been, except it was a lot more decorated. A carpet of a strong red colour decorated the floor, followed by thin, transparent curtains that cascaded over the windows and doorways. A few torches lit up the room despite the provided sunlight, and other neat decorations adorned the room. It was more or less a proper room fit for royalty rather than the plain corridors and rooms that Link had explored.

But what ultimately caught his attention was the fact that several Gerudo women were surrounding him. Bewildered, Link took a quick look around to find that amongst them were several women clad in "civilian" attire, plain and simple, whilst other shared the dress-code of the guards he had sneaked past.

Lastly, there were the Gerudo thieves that he had fought earlier. Every woman either eyed him with a stern gaze, or smirked at him.

Furthermore; now that he tried to move, he noticed that his wrists were cuffed to chains that in turn were attached to the wall. His sword and shield were gone as well.

What's more, while he was indeed uncomfortably chained to the wall with arms above his head, Link found out that he was sitting on a bed, with silky blue covers and red pillows.

Eventually, a woman crawled on top of the bed towards him, grabbing him by the chin. Link recognized her as one of the guards, but it all mattered little as he saw her up close. Her golden, flawless eyes pierced their way to his as she eyed him over. Her mask was covering her mouth, but the snicker she let out as she did was a clear indication that she was probably grinning.

"You're still in the Gerudo Fortress, boy…" She said in a husky, but exotic tone. "Only this time, you are not going anywhere… I have to admit though, you did a very good job on evading the guards and rescuing those lumbering oafs…"

"Hey, Anya!" Another Gerudo woman suddenly called out. The woman appeared to be a regular guard as well. "Don't hog him all for yourself!"

The guard, apparently named Anya, shot back a cold glare that effectively made the other woman step back. "Silence!"

"She's right Anya." Another thief said, stepping up to the bed. Link verily eyed the women, noticing how the thieves of the Gerudo shared the same strong physical resemblance. "Who gave you permission to claim the man for yourself?"

"If you have to know Ati, its finder's keepers. And I certainly was the one "found" him in the end once he dropped his guard." Anya flipped her middle-finger at the other thief, named Ati, mockingly as she returned her gaze to Link. "No way am I giving up this stud anytime soon. Just look at his…" She trailed her thumb across his cheek. "Handsome features…"

"Hey! I want to play with him too…" Another woman said, almost complaining, as she crawled over to Link as well. Link felt his heart race faster. By the looks of it, some of the Gerudo didn't cover their faces from the nose down, but if there was one thing they all shared for the moment, it was their heated stares. Heated, pulsating with want.

Directly at him.

This woman wasn't covering her face, allowing Link to see that sly smile of hers. "He sure must have very nimble skills if he managed to sneak past all you guards…" She said, crawling closer. "Hey there big boy… How come we haven't seen you around here before?

"Get in line Emu!" Said Anya, sternly and almost possessively. "Ignore her. So tell me…" Anya trailed her glove-clade finger upwards from Link's throat to his chin, tapping it lightly. "What's your name, handsome?"

She kept prodding Link's chin, tickling it slightly as she did while Link squirmed. The situation had changed drastically since he was knocked out. Which made him wonder just how much time had passed since then? The sun was obviously still up so it couldn't have been long. But back to the problem at hand, Link struggled against his cuffs to no avail. The women giggled, but made no comments on his attempts.

His head felt like it was spinning. His heart raced like it was mad and the room felt like it was growing warmer. It was Death Mountain Crater all over again, without a Goron Tunic.

It was driving him insane. Being no stranger when it came to sex and its different aspects, Link still had to draw a line. And just the thought of many women ganging up on him like this was overwhelming enough. But seeing that he had little choice, he could only surrender to their charm.

"I'm… Link…" He ultimately answered. Several women of the group began whispering amongst themselves, more or less intrigued by their captive's reply.

"Link huh? How Hylian…" Anya said with a light chuckle. "But Hylian or not, you look absolutely gorgeous…"

"Not fair Anya!" Emu snapped at the guard before returning her gaze at the young Hylian. "I want the first go on him…"

"I said get in line Emu! My apologies… Some girls don't know how to control themselves…" Anya said with a sneer grin, continuously stroking Link's cheek. "Tell me Link, have you ever considered becoming a thief? You definitely got the skills and nimbleness for it…"

Link's eyes widened at the remark. "M-Me? A thief? No! No, I couldn't possibly do that!"

The women all giggled at him again, Emu taking the opportunity to pat Link on the leg, stroking it. "He's so _cute_..."

"No need to play hard to get, handsome." The other guard, whom Link remembered was called Ati, said. She got up on the bed as well, taking a seat on Link's left side. "You aren't fooling anyone." She said, playfully teasing the tip of Link's ear. It, along with the rest of Link's face was developing a darker shade of a healthy blush.

Link tried in vain to jerk his head away. "L-Ladies… Please…"

They all giggled again. "Did you hear that Anya? He called us ladies!" Emu said with yet another giggle as Anya nodded.

"Indeed… What a flatterer…" She said in a husky voice. Her hand, slowly and steadily, trailed down to the green tunic. "Silly boy… We aren't ladies… Ladies aren't afraid to get their hands _dirty_."

With an audible, yet light grunt, Anya ripped the tunic, and shirt, apart, revealing Link's abdomen to the crowd. They gasped, whilst some even cheered and even fewer whistled as the toned torso was exposed.

Anya, Emu and Ati were already committing a hands-on-approach on the pale, fit body, ignoring the groans and squirms that Link made under their delicate fingers. They trailed their fingertips across his body like it was a valuable gem or fragile glass, yet their hungry looks told a different story. Link was like a lamb amongst a pack of wolfos, who toyed with him before the final kill in which they would devour him.

Strangely, amidst the inner chaos of his mind and the sensual turmoil on his body, Link suddenly remembered a particular day seven years ago. He was just a kid then, naturally. He was playing around a bit, having just finished helping the Happy Mask Salesman with his business of selling masks. As a reward, Link was able to freely borrow any mask he had.

He had settled with the Mask of Truth of course. After finding out that he could hear the hidden messages in Gossip Stones through the mask, Link had tried to talk to any Gossip Stones he came across, including the ones in front of the Temple of Time.

As a child, he hadn't understood it at first when he talked to the first one.

_"They say that Gerudos sometimes come to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends."_

Not knowing what the Stone had meant, Link had dismissed it and forgotten about the whole thing. Until now.

His eyes shot open in realization. Now it all made sense! The Gerudo tribe came to Hyrule for "boyfriends" so that they could give birth to more Gerudo women! That's how it worked!

Then it struck Link again. The Gerudos picked up Hylian men in order to continue as a race.

Link was a Hylian.

The Gerudos around him had an obvious strong likeness to him.

Now that he had freed the carpenters, Link was the _only_ Hylian on Gerudo grounds.

"Oh Goddesses…" Was all he said, as the Gerudo women groped and touched his torso, whispering and giggling amongst themselves. He was at their mercy.

"What's going on in here?! Cease it!"

A new voice, one filled with command, yelled out loudly into the room. The women all froze on their spots, slowly turning back to the person in question. Even Link looked up to see who had unknowingly helped him from his sensual fate.

"B-Boss Aveil!" A guard suddenly yelped. O-Our apologies! We-"

"Spare me the story Halima!" Aveil shouted back. Her golden eyes, despite their warm colour, were as icy as the Ice Cavern. "This is a sorrowful sight, you know that right?! Look at you. Fawning over the Hylian like teenagers! He's the one that freed our prisoners!"

"P-pardon Aveil, but that's w-what so… enticing about him! For the r-record, he even bested you-"

"Shut it!" Aveil snapped at her, only to proceed to the centre of the room afterwards. She looked around at the other women before her eyes stayed on Link.

Link looked back at her. She was obviously the leader, at least on some level, but that's when Link noticed her hair and clothes. The same long ponytail of blood-red hair, adorned by the jewel-embedded band and a single gem crowned on her forehead. There was no mistake of it now.

The guard that had ambushed Link throughout the fortress had been Aveil, the boss.

"Hmm… Now that I get to see you properly…" Aveil walked up to him with narrowed eyes that were fixated on him and him only. Even as she snapped her fingers loudly to gain everyone's attention did her gaze never leave the young Hylian hero.

"Everyone, leave. NOW." Her voice dripped with solemnness. The other Gerudos did as they were told, but many either grinned or snickered on the way. Anya, the guard who had been molesting Link the most, walked to the Aveil, seemingly whispering something before she took her leave as well.

It was only then that the boss broke her eye-contact as she yelled back. "I'll share when I feel like it, wench!" Her eyes returned to his.

"I can see why they were all over you. After having been bested in single combat no less the four times, I know you possess great skills… You even managed to evade the guard patrols."

"Just… did my best." Link replied. "What are you going to do to me?"

The fiery redhead chuckled as she crawled up on the bed, sitting right next to Link. "It should be obvious… I only wanted us to be alone first. I used to think that only Ganondorf was the man we could truly accept, but… After seeing you, I can't help but to reconsider." She paused herself.

"Besides, with the slow decline of Hylian men around now that Ganondorf's monster lackeys wander around, one should really take care of what you manage to get, right? And you, Link, are someone I _really_ want to take care of…" Aveil purred out, allowing her hand to gently touch the toned abdomen, earning a groan from her Hylian captive.

"Oh yes…" She purred out again, undoing her hair-ornament. The red hair cascaded down her back as she smiled slyly at him. "I will really take care of you…"

* * *

There's not too many stories about Link and the Gerudos in this kind of... setting.

For the actual lemon, see chapter 2! ... Whenever I get around to write it, because Im evil like that. Mwahahah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and its characters belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, and NOT GrimGrave. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

**Sirens of the Sand**

_The Tribe of Sirens_

"Oh yes…" She purred out again, undoing her hair-ornament. The red hair cascaded down her back as she smiled slyly at him. "I will really take care of you…"

Aveil's lithe fingers trailed across Link's bare chest, tenderly caressing his physique. Her golden eyes was fixated on his body, her intentions were crystal clear. And judging by the fact that Link was cuffed and chained to the wall behind him, there was no denying it. It would happen.

Link had never dwelled too much on a romantic partner – there were a few who had showed an interest in him, and he enjoyed the thought of having a partner. But as things were, he would have little choice in this matter. Strong as he was, he could do nothing against these chains, let alone without any of his gear. He was at Aveil's mercy.

Her eyes kept absorbing him, pulling him in to their golden trance of eroticism. There were two sides to this in which Link both wanted to give in to her charms, but part of him remained stubborn and refused. This was keeping him from his quest – he still needed to find the last temple wherever that was.

But her appeal could not be denied.

Her blood-red hair danced with every motion. Aveil kept caressing his toned body, admiring it with a voluptuous mirth that didn't go unnoticed. The tip of her tongue wetted her puckered lips before she leant down, now lying next to Link, and kissed his chest. The Hero felt a small chill run down his spine as his skin grew goosebumps at the contact. Her kisses trailed down to his flat stomach, her hands now resting on his shoulders to further grope the muscles. The more she kissed and licked his body, the more his urges screamed for control – they wanted this.

Just as Aveil's kissed reached below his bellybutton, she began to ascend on this body with the trail of kisses while her hands gently scratched the skin of his neck and collarbone the whole time. She passed the collarbone with a light kiss, sucking on the flesh until there was a small mark left by the time she continued to ascend on her man – _hers_ in her mind, in every sense of the word – and met his eyes. It was the reflection of aquatic blue against golden.

Her fingers caressed his flushed face. She could feel his warmth, a lukewarm goblet, and the heat of his body against her exposed stomach. She straddled his lap at the point.

"You shouldn't try and resist Link…" She purred out in a whisper. "There's nothing you can do anyway… At least in the sense of escaping. However…"

She discarded her radiant red top, allowing it to fall freely onto Link's chest, and revealed her bounteous chest for Link's eyes to gander. The naturally sun-touched mounds were big enough to fit the palms of his hands, flawless and adorned with a darker shaded circle around the equally dark nipples, the colour of chocolate. Link saw them, taunting him as they jiggled before him – his resolve was already incredibly weakened.

"There are plenty of things, and women, you could do here…" Aveil said with a sly grin. "Won't you reconsider? If it's because you already have a sweetheart then don't worry…" She leant in to his pointed ear. "She won't find out. Because you won't be going anywhere…" His azure eyes widened in size at the mention. He didn't have a romantic interest that he was saving himself for, but he couldn't stay here when Hyrule needed him!

"No! No I, I can't! I have to-" She covered his mouth with her hand, a mischievous glint gleaming in her already radiant eyes.

"I guess I have to be even more persuasive…" She purred out again. She got up, albeit slowly, and got off from the bed. Her movements were slow and drawn-out, giving Link ample opportunities to watch her exotic curves; from the bare back that was toned and fit behind the veil of red hair to her hips that swayed with every step she took. Link's body knew what it wanted despite his mental disagreement. But who could deny the exotic charm Aveil – or rather the Gerudo in general – had?

"I can hear your throat is dry. How about something cool to sooth that dryness of yours?" She asked. On a small wooden table across the room stood a peculiar designed jar and a few chalices, one of which was now filled with a liquid that was lightly red in colour from what Link could see. He didn't answer her but she walked over and resumed her position again, holding the chalice to Link's lips. It smelled sweet, yet spicy in an alluring way that invited him to breathe in the scent further. His throat was indeed cracked by dryness. Parting his lips, the chalice was lightly lifted to his mouth, and the liquid spilled inside and down his throat. Its taste was strong, but not overwhelming; it reminded Link of a fruity essence, mixed with a spicy extract that he couldn't put his finger on. But whatever it was, it spurred him on for more as he gulped it all down with earnest.

"Good boy…" She whispered to him. Once the chalice was nearly empty it was pulled away from the blonde and put on a nearby table. Aveil kissed his cheek as she continued to caress his chest with a grin. "Feeling better now, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes… Thank you."

"Oh, no need to thank me in words…" She smirked. "You'll be repaying me in kind in just a few seconds…"

Link's eyes snapped completely open. "What? What do you mean by-" He didn't get to finish his question. As instant as lightning, his body became hot, his eyes blurred for a moment. It felt as if he was set on fire from within as his blood rushed through his veins with the heart's constant pumping. It itched all over with animalism that was slowly making its way out and Link couldn't contain it any longer. The hotness increased, his body partially covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he squirmed against the chains and panted heavily in stiff heat.

Aveil's eyes gleamed with lust. "What you drank earlier was the Gerudo Tribe's secret wine… We make it from the rare fruit that grows in the desert, along with equally rare herbs that we mix into the wine. These herbs have certain… potency."

She licked her lips. "We use it sometimes to increase our libidos for those special nights here… And it works equally well on men. You should get used to the rush Link. Because you'll stay hard for quite a while."

Those words sent him over the edge. He had been reduced to a captive, a prisoner for sexual use!

And with the rush engulfing him with a passionate rage, he absolutely loved it.

Being so close as she was, Aveil felt his lips roughly crash onto hers, but the kiss itself became passionate, deep and strikingly lustful. Her fingers buried themselves in his golden locks as their tongues coiled from one mouth to another in their shared lust.

Link's mind went blank. As he made out with the enchanted Gerudo beauty, grinding his stiffened member against her groin, he forgot what he even was supposed to do here. Why had he even come to this remote place to begin with? He couldn't remember, nor did he care – all he wanted was to feel the burning rush keep coursing through him and send him into the sensual high.

"I can feel your eagerness…" Aveil said, having parted from Link's now flushed lips. "But I want to hear you say it… Beg me for it." Link groaned in anticipation, panting heavily through hazy eyes.

"Come on… you can do it…" She said.

"Gh… P-please…" Link began. "Please… Let me…"

"Yes?" She spurred on teasingly.

"Please let… let me… fuck you…"

"That's my boy…" She said with a grin before she got off him and got to her much desired work. Fortunately, Link was more than willing to ease the removal of his confines, seeing them discarded on the stone floor. It did nothing to cool his body however.

Aveil stared fixated at the exposed dick, smirking widely and uncontrollably. "I'm glad we didn't kill you earlier… Such a thing shouldn't go to waste!" And with that said, she prowled over to the naked Hylian like a feline on the hunt before she struck, licking and sucking on the head. Link moaned at the wet sensation.

His member twitched and jerked inside of Aveil's mouth as she sucked, the pleasure slowly building up inside his manhood. He arched back into the bed, bucking his hips in hopes of pushing his member further into the wet mouth that gave him a faint release for the burning sensation that was engulfing him. He couldn't get enough of either of this. To be handled by such an exotic beauty was beyond his imagination, and yet it happened right before him.

She stopped her actions to Link's dismay, but it didn't last long. Getting rid of her own clothes, the naked Gerudo boss stood above the blonde Hero with a gaze that was so enchanting, and a smirk revealed anything about her intentions. Her dripping folds held a fresh, vibrant pink colour in contrast to her dark skin. Link could smell her arousal from where he lied.

"You just relax and enjoy the ride…" She purred out. "I know I will at least…"

His hot, stiff member probed against her slick heat, droplets of juices sliding down the length before she took it all in – the sudden contact sent them both over the edge in a loud unison of moans. His dick, firm and hard, jerked inside of her liquid heat as they both bathed in the glow of animalistic high; wasting no time, Aveil began to ride him with fervour, moaning loudly as each hump was increasingly pleasurable, whilst Link braced himself and enjoyed it – the slick heat, the soft, tightening folds around his member and her breasts pressing against his body when she leant down. Their conjoined breaths were warm and heavy in the air as she rode him, increasing in rhythm as she increased her speed. The Gerudo's breasts jiggled with her motions as she arched up, straddling Link like she would do a horse as she continued to ride with a sex-fuelled mirth. Their bodies glistened with the sweat of their sexual ride.

"So…! Ahh! Big…!" Aveil moaned out in a husky voice. Her fingernails dug into the skin of Link's flat stomach, scratching the surface. "I could… Ahh! Mmh…! G-get used to this…!"

His firm manhood pierced through the folds with each thrust. That feeling alone was enough to set of sparks of pleasures that imploded within them, growing into an addiction they now both craved. Aveil's red hair spread itself out in the midst of it all, a cascading mantle of the brightest red that danced with life as they both got drunker in the ecstasy.

She thrust her hips downwards roughly, slamming down to the base of his throbbing firmness with a moan. "This is incredible…! I can feel it now… You're feeling the same aren't you? Let's do it… together…!"

Link could only grunt out a response. His member ached with the tingling sensation of a climax, just like Aveil felt hers. Their bodies tensed up, sinews tightening up as the final slam did the trick and send their bodies erupting with the carnal pleasure they both sought.

With another unison of loud moans, they both reached their peaks. Droplets of juices stained the bed covers as Link filled her up, erupting over and over into her core.

Minutes passed before they finally came down from their high, Aveil's body crashing on top of Link's, sweaty bodies pressed together. The room was filled with their sexual scents and sweat, along with the faint aroma of the wine. The Gerudo boss grinned, kissing the Hylian chest repeatedly before ascending towards his lips hungrily.

"You were amazing…" She said dreamily. "I'll look forward to the days from here on… You'll be a fine mate for the Tribe." Link's azure eyes stared at her puzzlingly, despite the lustful expression he wore on his blushing face. He wanted to ask her, but the words didn't come.

Aveil seemed to have noticed it. "Don't worry, you'll understand very soon." With that, she got up from her intimate perch, feeling a sense of disappointment when the still solid dick left her slick honeypot. She got off from the bed and let out a sharp whistle. Within seconds, several Gerudo women, amongst them a few from before, gathered at the doorway eagerly, while Aveil grinned at them.

She pointed back at Link with her thumb. "He's all yours, sisters. For tonight at least! The wine should keep him going for a good while." She said with a snicker. With a loud cheer from the gathered crowd, the women, seven in total for the moment, rushed into the room. To both Link's and Aveil's astonishment, they all shared cupful's of the wine, drinking it eagerly before rushing over to the bed. The last thing Aveil saw as she left the room, naked and content, was blur of red and brown and a song of giggles and moans.

She gently rubbed her stomach with a smirk. "You're going to be a fine warrior of the tribe…"

* * *

**Edit: Navi's Whereabouts**

A lone Gerudo guard walked her usual patrol, including a separate room far from the special chamber. As she took a small stroll around the room, a light voice chimed from above, prompting the guard's attention.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" She yelled. "Let me ooout!"

The Gerudo guard snickered, not saying a word. The bothersome fairy that had bothered the guards when they had adbucted Link was now safely stored away inside one of Link's empty bottles, unable to do a thing. The guard spun back around and left the room, thus leaving Navi alone as she tried to budge the bottle.

"Hey! Listen! Let me out of here already! Liiiiiiiiiink!"

**The End**

* * *

The lemon scene, as requested. Hope I did well!


End file.
